Bloody Garden Flower
by Vampire Crayons
Summary: Summary within on the first preveiw page ;
1. BGFlower Summary

**The Summary of: Blood Garden Flower**

**Vampire Crayons**

Two months before, sixteen year old Hana was living with her mother, a mistress in their Japanese household. But this mother and daughter duo are not what they seem, they are fox-demons called Kumiho who, like vampires, suck the blood from their prey. At the beginning her fears are simple: turning out like her loose mother, loosing a fight between her legitimately born half-brother, and like most teenaged girls— would she ever find the love of her life?

However things take a turn for the worse, and we're talking way worse than the master's psychotic wife, when the Volturi make their presence in her life. It wasn't the first time Hana had seen a vampire, but their visit did prove to be the first time she saw vampires with gifts. And she learned about these special talents the hard way.

After disposing of her mother, who'd tried to save her, Hana escapes the greedy clutches of the Volturi Leader Aro and flees to her grandfather kumiho's house. Yet the threat of the volturi wasn't over yet, she realized soon after. Using dirty tactics the volturi had kidnapped her half-brother and practically forced him to lead them to his sister's hiding place, also known as the village shrine.

With her grandfather's help she escapes to the only other places she knows is left: the name whispered angrily on her pursuer's lips: _The Cullens_.


	2. Kumiho Shumiho

**Chapter One: Kumiho Shumiho**

**Vampire Crayons**

"What the hell is that thing?" shouted the dog angrily as he clenched both upper and bottom halves of his shaking jaw together. I suppose it was to prevent his self from cutting his tongue off, which would have been an improvement. Even with his teeth forced together he still managed to fling out a long chain of very offending and loud profanities.

Of course, I was in no better shape. Members of my own kind had a natural aversion to those of his species. "Vile dog-beast!" I screeched with just as much venom in my words. Truth be told I was scared stiff in his presence, unlike him who was nearly overtaken by his instincts to kill me. Stupid dog.

"Jacob, calm yourself," Esme, the kindest of the vampires told him in her soft voice, which probably irked him more than calmed him. "You know how my granddaughter feels about you controlling your temper. If Renesmee was here to see this instead of going on that hunt with her father…" she trailed off suggestively.

Finally quiet however it wasn't welcome; silence put all of us remaining in the house in an awkward position. The dog and I struggled to remain as far from one another and yet remain in the same room, even going as far as to crane our necks in opposing directions. My legs twitched to run but idiotic pride kept me seated, not willing to let him win whatever game we were playing. If only the ones that we were waiting for would hurry home this wouldn't be too much of an issue.

"Hana, dear, may I get you something to drink?" Esme offered kindly. Still I bristled at hearing my name being called in such a familiar way. I would have to remind myself that westerners didn't use titles when they addressed someone, and possibly I would have to learn to do the same.

I smiled tightly, let out a pathetic squeak from my mouth in an attempt to talk, and resolved to decline with a head shake. I doubted even vampires kept what I would have wanted in their fridge.

"Ah, well… okay…" without anything better to do she sat down gracefully on the couch separating the two partitions of the room that became the territories of the dog and I, and flicked the television on to the cooking channel. Fascinated and vaguely disgusted by the process of making human foods I tuned in as well, hoping to pass sometime.

After awhile we finally heard the door open and close and several extremely graceful people march through the front hall. "Esme, we're home—."

Yes I'm sure the scene in the living room was quite the spectacle for them.

"Who's this?" the lead blonde vampire asked, not directly to me, but to his mate on the couch. Esme seemed to be ignoring him and focusing more on how to make your own lasagna noodles from scratch. Cooking, although not for her, seemed like a strange hobby for blood drinkers to be interested in.

"Rather, don't you mean: _What it is_?" The dog stressed, the trembling resurfacing and causing a sour expression to appear on one of the she-vamps face's.

"Jacob Black, you apologize to her this instant!" The severely pissed vampire commanded like a drill sergeant. "And fix that attitude of yours! How many times to I have to tell you to monitor your anger? I won't have it! Do you understand me?"

The dog, Jacob-Baka, bowed his head in defeat.

"I am curious about that myself, among other things," mused the blonde vampire, who was now giving me a helpful hand up from my defensive squat position. At least I told myself it was a defensive position. I'd rather not lie and say I was a brave person, that's not in my nature. That move might have been pulled by a possum if he was scared shitless and literally died while pissing.

"I will be happy to answer any questions if it is in exchange for a minimum of one hour of your hospitality." I shook his hand while I still held onto it, in western tradition, then bowed respectfully in mine. "My name is Hana."

"And I am Carlisle Cullen, head of my coven. Please, come sit in the dining room."

I complied with his request and soon found myself sitting at one end of a very long dining table. But it seemed there still wasn't enough seating, and I think maybe other's had joined us since Carlisle's hunting party had returned. More dogs and other peoples- vampires and humans alike, crowded around the room like it was story time at the campfire.

"ooh, your story is very interesting," said one vampire with very small features, almost childlike but majestic at the same time. I presume she was the one named Alice infamous for her clairvoyant talent. The redheaded male staring at her intensely was the one I noticed next. "Edward," Alice chided. "Stay out of my head and wait to hear the story just like everyone else."

"You two, it's not fair that you always get to see everything first!" Complained a relatively newborn vamp. Edward grinned and slid her name between one of his chuckles 'Bella', obviously not taking her seriously.

Carlisle began the meet quietly but firmly. "Ahem… Hana, any time you are ready we are listening."

I sucked on my tongue for a moment to wet it, kind of as a nervous action. "M-my name is… is Hana," I stuttered, keeping a wary eye on the dogs, who were also edgy, that were sprinkled throughout the room. "I'm a… a Kumiho; a fox shape-shifter. And I need your protection."

"Bet she needs protection," said one dog maliciously to the other. "Look at that little foxy. Doesn't look like she could even hurt a fly. Look at her quaking in her shoes. She wants our protection but she's almost too scared to ask." Their whispered laughs were knives whittling away at my already picked at sanity. Staying calm around men that made getting angry part of their everyday life was a great feat.

I spoke up again. "I need shelter from the Volturi. Please, Cullen family, there is no one else to turn to."


	3. It's a Dog Eat Me World Out There

**Chapter Two: It's a Dog Eat Me World Out There**

**Vampire Crayons**

They continued to stare dumbly at me, as if the glares from the dogs before weren't enough, after I'd had my turn speaking; until finally the empath began to speak. "So what you're saying is that we _have_ to take you in because we are your last resort?" He pronounced each syllable carefully to be sure than his words were understandable despite the slight southern accent.

"What I'm saying," I corrected, "Is yes. However, you _have_ to take me in as well because it is your responsibility. If you Cullens started this war you should finish it."

"What war?" exclaimed the newborn, making it all too obvious that she did not believe for a second what I had just said.

I glowered at them, hiding my shaking hands underneath the table where they could not be seen and continued with a much needed, apparently, explanation. "Since your stalemate between you and the Volturi a year ago they have been busy trying to bring in the best recruits from their army to bring you down. You see, you're a threat to them now with your large numbers and unique talents. Even the Romanians have started to build their rebel army as we speak. But I know things that Stephan and Vladimir do not:" I tapped my temple. "There are more kinds of creatures out there than they can fathom."

"The Volturi seems to have caught wind of this idea to search out other species to join, or- at least- force to join them. The Children of the Moon they had once sought out to kill they now _breed_. It's the only thing they think can compete with your dogs here. The Volturi trapped my brother; unfortunately the idiot practically led them to me. So I did what I judged to be right and found the source of the problems. _You_."

"Us, you think we're the source of the problems?" Esme squeaked.

"Not entirely. The Volturi always had the potential to become corrupt, especially with power-mad Aro at the reins."

My arch-nemesis from the living room scene sauntered forward. He went until he was behind the red-headed girl's chair, wrapped his overgrown arms around her shoulders. He spoke in booming defiance. "The last thing we need is another mythical freak show in this town. We all know our top priority is to protect our people, in addition to that I must always do what's best for my imprint. I vote 'no' for letting the little she-beast stay."

"Here-here," chorused the other dogs.

"Don't decide these things when you barely know anything about me. I don't think I could be considered a liability to anyone of you!" I spat through my teeth like liquid fire, scalding and lethally hot. "I absolutely hate dogs!"

"Good, then stay off our lands!" One shouted back.

Carlisle cleared his throat and rubbed a hand against his marble-like chin. "Well, none of us have ever encountered a Kumiho before, Hana; if you could give us the facts…"

I nodded my head full of respect for the vampire coven's leader. "As I said before, Kumiho are fox-shape-shifters, with the ability to transform whenever it pleases us." The dogs began to grumble. "I'm not venomous or anything but I do drink the blood of humans, but only willing ones. I kind of do a 'glamour' thing with my eyes to get them to…er… lend me an artery."

"That's so cool," smiled the one snared in the dog's embrace. "So you seduce your prey, suck the life out of them, and run off to join all the other forest critters." She sighed wonderfully. "That sounds wonderfull."

I'm sure I wasn't the only one that gave her a look that clearly questioned her sanity. "I don't kill anyone."

"Of course," scoffed whom I began to assume was the leader of the dogs' pack. "She _says_ she doesn't kill anyone, and that's all fine and dandy until we find out it was all a lie and the neighbors end up dead."

I rewarded him with my best sneer and opened my mouth for a well deserved retort when Carlilse interrupted me, saying: "We don't judge others, Jacob, and we haven't judged you despite our differences." Silence furred thick on the tongues of all other's in the room while he finished his speech. "Perhaps it would be best if those in this household had a brief meeting on the subject of Hana staying here."

The other vampire's nodded and the pack leader reluctantly did too, the she-vamp he hung around squeezing his arm reassuringly. She smiled and said in almost a happy tone, "If you wouldn't mine, Hana—."

"Hana-san," I finally corrected with enough bite in my voice to make her step back the tiniest bit.

She cleared her throat. "Erm, yes, Hana-san. We will now decide whether you stay or whether you go."


	4. Foxy Mama and her Cubs

**Chapter Three- Foxy Mama and her Cubs**

**Vampire Crayons**

_Two Months Earlier_

I knew my mother was low but never was I aware _how_ low she could be, I thought as I watched my mother cling to the master of the house. She'd hidden me in the spacious him-and-her closet beside the bed while she 'worked her magic' on the man who'd sired me sixteen years ago. Having me witness this, as mother put it, was kind of like a passing of knowledge or a right of passage between the older generations to the next. Currently she was demonstrating the Kumiho's divine persuasion.

She slowly trailed a manicured hand along the master's trembling leg, tactfully grazing all the sensitive areas as she would explain to me later. Slyly throwing a wink to the closet doors, she swung the leg farthest away from the master over his lap, like she was crossing her legs and purred gently into his ear, "I need a new diamond necklace, _baby._"

"B-but," he stammered. "You already have one."

She pouted her lips and snaked her tongue along the bottom of the lower one. "Yes, but that one is too _long_. When I wear it with my dresses it gets stuck right here…" she pushed her breasts together, emphasizing on the crease between them. "Rubbing against them and making them so _sore_ I just want to lie around topless for an hour afterwards. You know how that feels right? Lying around topless… in the dark…" She leaned toward him so that the master, essentially a short man, came face to face with the subjects of this discussion.

His eyes opened wide as saucers while probably contemplating the enticing situation he was in, completely unaware of where I sat spying on them from a crack between the closet doors. "Hurts… hurts you say?"

"Mmm!" She moaned. "Oh! Just thinking about it now makes me hurt so much. Oh, baby, will you rub them for me? Maybe even kiss them? Please?"

His hand reached out tentatively to land on her skin, breathing heavily now. Mother smiled devilishly as she used one hand to prop his chin up so that his eyes could lock on hers. Skin on skin and eye to eye was the proper contact for glamorizing any Kumiho victim.

"Buy me a new diamond necklace," She commanded.

"Yes," he replied all too happily. "_Anything_ for you."

"Will you offer me your blood?" In immediate response he lifted his neck for her and barely flinched when her bite pierced his skin. I heard the sucking nose of my mother drawing out her sustenance and the pleasured groans of the master as the endorphins from her saliva flooded his system. When finished mother licked the wounds closed and slid temporarily away from his light embrace.

She rubbed her upper body against him, breaking the trance between them. I saw her eyes flicker to me— the signal that it was now time for me to leave them. And stealthily I did so, sliding quietly out both doors to the dimly lit hallways dumbfounded by what I had just seen.

Should I have been surprised at what went on in the master's bedroom? I wasn't worried about them being caught, the two of them were a household known couple, and the wife slept in her own chambers, careless of what her arranged-marriage husband did in his spare time. But the idea that we must act like a succubus to get what we need was, well, perverse…

I heard him before I saw him, Stephan, the master's full-fledged child as he spat the usual sneering words at me. "What are you doing here, _Hana_?" He felt I was far enough below him not to deserve any sort of honorifics.

I busied my eyes with the floor and replied calmly. "Mother wanted me to visit Master-dono with her, Stephan-san." Stephan had been given a western name due to his mother's cultural background and had a strange kind of look to him between a blend of Japanese and British. His eyes were slanted and thin and lips puckered like his fathers, but his nose was much too large and curved and hair like a giant curly poof atop his head, obviously inherited from the other side of the family. I, unlike him, looked very much so alike my mother, as all Kumiho do, with traditional Japanese beauty looks designed while in the womb to entice our prey.

"I suppose you think you have rights to visit my father, after all you _are_ his _illegitimate _child. And that you must remember: that you are only a mistress's daughter and you mean _nothing_ to this family."

"You seem to say the same things to me every time we meet. Is it because _your_ father prefers my company— are you jealous? Is spending afternoons with your fanatical mother less than pleasing? Or do you want something else, per say time alone with my mother? I understand, like father like son… No, Stephan-san you need not tell me again for I want just as much to be in this family as you want me here. But my mother does want to be here, and I support my mother. To me you and your warnings are of little importance."

He drew back like he'd just been snapped by a horse whip. Instantly after making the connection a memory unfurled itself. I remembered Stephan and me as little kids, as close as the two strings used to tie a knot. We had played in the family horse stables and had once decided to battle with the short whips, unknowingly of the danger they posed. As a result Stephan was left with a little scar just above his left ear, the only reminder of the days we'd actually spent together in somewhat harmony.

"Don't say those things to me!" He tried to come back. "You're just the spawn of a whore! Both you and your mother are dirty!" He flipped me off with his finger.

Ignoring him I dragged my feet along until I arrived at my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and flopped on the large bed. My room was adjacent to my mother's; the door connected both chambers proved to be very convenient when neither fox women could sleep during the night.

I felt moisture thicken in my eyes, it budded at the edges of my eyelids threatening to spill over. I wondered why in the hell mother thought it was okay to show me everything that way, and pondered over the fact that she two might've been taught that way. There was no definite way to know, and I most assuredly would not ask mother herself. Grandfather Kumiho might know. But there was no time or energy left for me to make that phone call.

I pushed all things from my mind: Mother, the Master, Stephan, Grandfather, and anything relative to the Kumiho. Still relaxation would not come. Maybe hours, maybe only minutes passed until I heard the knock on the midway door.

Mother wasted no time waiting for me to get up and welcome her in. She simply pulled it open and stood there in her fussed up hair and bedraggled clothes smiling cheekily. "My little Hana," she said fondly.


End file.
